


The Konzern's Guardian Dragons

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. When Shadow Gear investigates in Hargeon Town, they meet the heiress of the Heartfilia family and her party.





	The Konzern's Guardian Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[KGD]**

**The Konzern's Guardian Dragons**

**[KGD]**

**Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Having heard unpleasant rumors of a supposed Fairy Tail Mage making bold claims on their guild's reputation, the Shadow Gear Team took it upon themselves to investigate, which lead them to Hargeon Town where the former Titan Nose member, Bora of Prominence, was using Charm Magic to "swoon" the hearts of the local women under the callsign of the Prominent Boar of Fairy Tail with the intent of inviting them for a supposed yacht party. Seeing the sight with their own eyes left Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy disgusted. 

"Well, he's a "boar" of one to two kinds." Droy remarked dryly as he and his teammates observed the scene in front of them.

Jet scoffed as unimpressed as his friend was. "If you mean he's a boring pig, then yes."

Levy's frown soon turned into a smirk when she asked aloud. "Want to beat him up, guys?"

"Yes!" Jet and Droy replied with more enthusiasm.

However, as they were about to head over, Shadow Gear soon heard someone snap their fingers which brought Bora's Charm Magic to a close and the numerous "fangirls" wondering what occurred.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I don't know, but I do remember this creep trying to flirt with me!"

"He was flirting with me, too!"

"I think he must've used Magic to control!"

"Scumbag!"

As Shadow Gear looked on at Bora about to get a beaten from his former Fanclub, they soon saw a gleam of light catch the crowd's attention, showing the source being a group of ten from three twelve-year-olds, three more people around their own age, and four unusual catlike creatures. When Bora tried to escape using his Fire Magic, however, the adolescent with pink hair sucked up the fire which forced Bora to make a crash landing on the ground followed by the wild-haired guy Magically cuffing his arms and legs with iron and then the younger black-haired boy knocking him unconscious with a kick to the head.

Seeing that her friends made sure Bora couldn't get away, the blonde girl amongst them said aloud. "Don't worry, everybody. We'll make sure this sleaze gets turned over to the Rune Knights."

Appeased with the knowledge, all of Bora's hoodwinked victims took their leave while the wild-haired Mage grabbed hold of Bora and started to pull him on the ground as he and his group began to move away before Levy got out of her daze and called out to the blonde. "Excuse me!" Getting the group's attention, she then said. "Sorry, but I don't think we got which guild you're from."

Showing an amused smirk, the Iron Mage said. "Oh, we're not from a guild, Shrimp. We were just in town for Bunny Girl's family business when we saw Stupid here being all illegal for whatever dumb reason. The rest is history."

"Uh, does he call everyone by nicknames or something?" Jet asked the pink-haired guy unsurely.

The Fire Mage in question just shrugged with a grin. "You learn to get use to it. Anyway, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and you probably already know Gajeel Redfox's smart mouth."

"At least I am smart compared to you, Pinky!" The now named Gajeel snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Natsu snapped back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The two younger boys and three out of the four cat creatures cheered in anticipation of a conflict.

"There will be no fighting!" The blonde girl called out as she and the other female in their group got in between them. With that subsided, the blonde then told Levy and her friends. "I'm sorry. Life with Dragon Slayers can be a hassle."

"Dragon Slayers?!" Levy cried out in awe and recognition of the term. "You guys are Dragon Slayers?!"

"Oh, my friends are, except the talking cats that can sprout wings. I'm just a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Talk about rare finds!" Levy declared even more excited before grasping the blonde's hands. "I'm Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail, and these are my friends Jet and Droy. Can you please tell me a lot about your Magics?!"

A little overwhelmed, the blonde soon replied with a smile. "Sure. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, heirless of both the Heartfilia Clan and Konzern."

"Heartfilia?!" Shadow Gear's members called out in shock at the wealthy and well-known name.

The younger blonde laughed heartily. "Careful, Lucy. I think you're giving these people headaches. You can call me Sting Eucliffe, by the way."

"My name is Wendy Marvell." The youngest girl introduced herself with a shy smile.

"Rogue Cheney." The remaining kid said with a nod.

The sound of four throats beings cleared drew the group's attention to the upright cats.

"Oh, and these all our little buddies." Natsu said before holding up the blue-furred cat in his arms. "Happy."

"Lector." Sting introduced his own cat.

"Carla." Wendy gestured to the stoic white-furred cat.

"Frosch." Rogue patted the cat in a frog costume.

Seeing the Fairy Tail Mages' gazes on him, Gajeel groaned before saying. "I don't have a cat yet, but when I do, he'll be more awesome than theirs!"

"Okay, anybody up for lunch?" Lucy interjected with a question which she was glad to see everyone looking eager at the sound of it for one reason or another.

**[KGD]**

**Thought of an idea of the Eclipse Gate successfully sending Anna and her charges to the same place which would follow up with Layla and her family taking them in a long while back which I depicted as this one-shot. I thought about Natsu/Lucy and Gajeel/Levy for the sake of argument and to show that while I'm not impressed with the "fanaticism" some authors make about the "usual pairings" in the Fairy Tail fandom, I don't really have anything against some of them since every now and then somebody should be loved, but I was running low of time for the New Year, so I made this general. Hope it looked interesting, though. There should be more in Fairy Tail fanfictions than the simple high school AU, canon compliance, stereotypical stuff, and all that kind of jazz.**

**I also wanted to do two more one-shots that had Natsu have a Hargeon Meeting with Minerva, Kagura, Yukino, Sting, and Lector in one while another would've been part Hargeon and part Edolas in a setting where Edo Jellal's use of Anima clashes with the Eclipse Gate being used in X777 to turn both Earth Land and Edolas into Ultimate Magic Worlds with the last one including Happy/Carla growing up in Extalia and Edo Jellal getting the "evil curse" his Earth Land version of himself got from Ultear and becoming the Gihren Zabi to Faust's Degwin Sodo Zabi. The last idea I made up a long time ago, but as much as I see promise with both, I kind of wanted to write something before 2018 ended, so you know. Besides, I was getting distracted on how to do the Edolas/Earth Land thing, anyway. Why the Edolas stuff has to be so underrated is beyond me.**

**Anyway, before I wrap this up, I'd like to ask a question about Lucy and Dark Guilds: in an AU where Dark Mage Natsu/E.N.D. meets Lucy in Hargeon and helps her out with the Bora mess for whatever reason, would she still choose to go to Fairy Tail, or accept his offer to become a Dark Mage? I know how it sounds and I admittedly didn't think much of it either until recently, but looking over Fairy Tail, I would say that Happy and Natsu are integral parts of each other's lives as much as Lucy wouldn't have come so far from a runaway heiress who met the wrong type of person in Hargeon Town into a 100 Years Quest Taker without their help which can be said for other characters as well. As far as I can see, in a Dark Mage Natsu/E.N.D. story, it's either Dark Mage Lucy (experimental), manipulated into Fairy Tail as part of an elaborate plan as I originally thought (doable), taking her back home and reducing her to a minor role (wasteful), or leave her in Bora's unspeakable devices (too cruel for my taste). I'd like to hear opinions, so long as they're not flames.**

**That's all for now. Enjoy the New Year of 2019.**


End file.
